The Troubles Of Chibis
by Bombsauce
Summary: What happens when,during a mission neji,tenten,sasuke,sakura,naruto and hinata are turned into 3 years olds! what ever will tsunade do with these little babies! pairings sasusaku,nejten,naruhina rated T for tsunade's bad mouth and mine
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! And welcome to another stupid fic of mine!! Feel free 2 barf if u will!**

**Disclaimer:if i owned naruto then this fic would be an actual episode. which i don't!!**

EMQEMQEMQEMQEMQEMQEMQEMQEMQEMQEMQEMQEMQEMQEMQEMQEMQEMQEMQEMQEMQEMQEMQEMQ

"WHAT!!" A very pissed off blonde yelled as if he had just ate a whole cow,then spit it out,only to find a chicken.(what? you guys havn't that one before?) The hokage sighed,"Sakura,Sasuke,Hinata,TenTen,and Neji will be joining you as well Naruto." Naruto whined like a little boy,"But Tsunade-baa-chan!-" She cut him off,"A. you will respect me and call me 'sama'.B. you WILL go to the village hidden in the clouds and you WILL investegate the chemicals in the river!!!" she fumed.

Naruto left the room without further questions._boy that Tsunade is ONE scary women._He left to go tell the rest that they would leave tomorrow.

"WHAT? TOMORROW?! AT THE GATES?!?! 7:00!!!?!?" Sakura yelled as she rummaged through her room like a video going VERY fastforward.Naruto sweatdropped as he backed out of the way from his curently squirraly teamate,"Yeah,well you pack.I'll go tell Neji and Sasuke-teme...you tell TenTen and Hinata." he said as he quikly slipped out the door,leaving his very fast teamate packing and ripping through her clothes and closet.

He saw Neji and Sasuke in the forest training.He ran over to them with a huge grin plastered on hs face,"Hey!! Neji! Sasuke-teme!...you know that mission the hokage was talking about?...-deep breath-... well we...-another deep breath-...leave tomorrow! we meet...-deep breath-...at the front of the gates at 7:00." After that,Naruto fainted out of exaustion.Sasuke sighed and completly ignored naruto,"Well i better get packing." he said as he left to his house.Neji stared down at naruto then slighlty kicked him,he shrugged then left to pack.

EMQEMQEMQEMQEMQEMQEMQEMQEMQEMQEMQEMQEMQEMQEMQEMQEMQEMQEMQEMQEMQEMQEMQEMQ

**well,sorry it was short and i didn't include when sakura told hinata and tenten.but it's the produlage!(or wtva thats called) and it's like,12:58 right now...**

**and if the falcon comes back to flame me, NO!! i don't want the readers to FEEL anything!! cause they're reading a fic! NOT practitcing fung-shei!and yes...i am well aware that i am very illogical...do u not see my name?**

**p.s. they're all 18 in this fic**

**Muffins shall rule ze world!.**


	2. Chapter 2

**grr...sorry i havn't updated..ehe..ya see thats a long story and i don't wanna get into it..**

**Disclaimer- i...do..not own naruto..(audience- (gasp)**

Sasuke,Sakura,Naruto,Hinata,TenTen,and Neji all arrived at the gates on time.Exept Naruto,he was late deciding what kind of ramen to bring along.

"AGH! why so early!" Naruto whined.Everyone sweatdropped,"Naruto..it's 11:00." Sasuke explained in an As-a-matter-of-fact voice.Naruto paused from his rage,"Realy? Man,i realy need to get new batteries for this thing." Naruto said while tapping and shaking the watch on his hand.Everyone sweatdropped again.Naruto was the only person who could make them sweatdropped twice in 5 minutes."Also.." Naruto said confused "When did I get a watch?" Yep,thats Naruto alright.

"Alright,alright...calm down!" Tsunade shouted while a veign popped in her head.All the chunins reaized something different about her,like the fact that she was snapping her fingers while doin the cabbage patch.Shizune smiled nervously while holding Tonton,"Sorry,Tsunade-sama insisted on drinking a few sakes before we got here." Shizune sweatdropped as she saw Tsunade go up to Naruto and yell,"OMG!!! SHIZUNE! SINCE WHEN IS AN ORANGE A NINJA!!!"

Tsunade narrowed her eyes and poked Naruto."You know i don't remember hiring an ORANGE to be a shinobi!" Naruto corrected her,"Oi. Tsunade-baa-chan,i am **NOT** an orange" Tsunade poked his head,"Ya sure? you sure _look _like an orange."

Now everyone was getting pissed,even though,in her drunk stage,Tsunade realized this and remebered the mission,"AH!! You are all mad becuase you must investegate the mission river,no!? Neji spoke up,"Actually,we are to investigate to river,as our mission." Tsunade glared at him,"Well,well,well aren't we smart! Ah,whatever."Tsunade swished her hand through the air and lost balance and fell on her bottom,"OOOOO,ouch that hurt...anyway,on with the mission!!!" Tsunade shouted as she pointed her finger up in the air.

Everyone left,with no question.

_**Seven days later...**_

Knock!Knock!Knock!

"Entre!!" Tsunade yelled imatating count olaf from a series of unfortunate events.Neji,Tenten,Sasuke,Sakura,Naruto,and Hinata soon walked through the door exchanging their "Tsunade has SO gone crazy" looks.

Tsunade banged her fist on the desk,"STATUS REPORT,HYUUGA-PANDA-OF-THE-PACIFIC!" Neji walked over and started explaining,

"Well,we examined the river and tested it on a common squrrial in the forest.It seems like some sort of Anti-aging liquid was pored into the river.Naruto took a sample and put it in this blue container-"

Naruto interupted,"Ummm,wait.The red or the blue container?" Everyone's eyes darkened.Sasuke yelled at him,"THAT WAS OUR DRINKING WATER,DOBE!"

POOF!

The whole room was filled with smoke.When the smoke cleared,Shizune almost fainted as she saw 6 babies crawling around the room,Tsunade was busy spinning in her chair,so she didn't notice.

Shizune looked at all the babies.Sakura was just siting smack-dab in the middle of the floor with big,emerald eyes looking everywhere.Naruto was bouncing on a chair yelling,"I AM THE RAMEN-HOKAGE!! FEAR ME!"Hinata was hiding behind shizune's leg,with eyes as big and scared as if an alien crop-feild was planted in her very bathroom (what,you havn't heard that one either?!) Tenten took Tsunade's pencils and were throwing them everywhere like kunai.Neji was leanin against a wall looking at everyone in disbalief Sasuke was right next to him.

Tsunade suddenly,out of a miracle,snapped out of her drunk-fase and turned to Shizune."Shizune,why are there 6 babies crawling around my office? And where'd my shinobi go?!" Shizune smiled nervously,"Umm,you're looking at them"

**MUA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!! MY first attempt at a cliffie.Don't KILL ME!!**

**REVIEW!!**

**PLEASE**

**PLEAS**

**PLEASE!**


	3. OMG sucky chapter in need of ideas

**Dobe-I AM SO SORRY,MY ADORING FANS!**

**Naruto-...Dobe?**

**Dobe-Yeah,Dark Overlord Bunny of Evil!**

**Naruto-W/E!**

**Dobe- Anyway..-glares- the looooooong wait,was to test you guyz! HA i am SO evil TAKE THAT!**

**Orichimaru- NUUUUU!! i am! -glares-**

**Dobe--sassy voice- WHATEV!**

**Orichimaru-oooooooooh she IS evil!**

**Disclaimer- If i owned naruto,none of you guyz would ever watch it again!**

JUJUJUJUJUJUJUJUJUJUJUJUJUJUJUJUJUJUJUJUJUJUJUJUJUJUJUJUJUJUJUJUJUJUJUPIEJUJUJUJUJUJUJUJUJUJUJUJU

"WHAT?!" Tsunade yelled as if somone drank her preciouse sake.Shizune could only smile nervousely and tremble,"You were DRUNK! What was i supposed to do! They changed in a puff of smoke!" Tsunade,unfortunatly had some drunkness left over in her and turned into a chibi-motherly form,"Well,then i gues we'll have to take care of them!" she chimed as chibi-mommy-tsunade scooped Hinata and Sakura into her arms and pulled them into a tight hug.

Shizune decided to go along with it,Heck,if i'd keep her out of Tsunade's rage,it'll do! Tsunade suddenly said with a seriouse tone,"Shizune,i'm opointing you temperily Hokage for the day,have fun!" Al of the sudden,all the little baby-shinobi turned into chibi-plushes,and she put them all in her basket and skipped along.Shizune yelled,"But aren't we supposed to be finding a cure for them?" Tsunade smiled,"You can do that too!" Shizune slapped her hand on her forehead,"O kami..."

**At Tsunade's Mansion...**

Practiclly EVERYONE exept Hinata and Sasuke were running around like little maniacs.Yes,even Sasuke and Neji.Tsunade was got totally drunk off sake,until Hinata,being the smart one hid all of it.Alas,she was still drunk.

Tenten was busy trying to find pointy object to aim at people.She finnaly stumbled across some sporks (me:WHY O DEAR SPORKS WHY!!!!!!!!!!!) and decided it'll do as she put it in her secret stash of pointy stuff.Tenten,decided that al those pointy stuff would come in handy for the over-throw,yes for a cute little girl...she had BIG dreams...'_Overlord Tenten'_ She thought as she made blueprints for some sort of machine._'Has a nice ring to it' _(A/N:hahah didn't expect THAT now didja?)

Neji,however was outside,busy T.P-ing all of Tsunade's trees,while of course laughing maniacly. That is,until sakura came in all her rage.(Pooor Neji ..)

The rest? Why,i'll leave THAT to the imagination.

A few Hours later

Tenten was the first to fall asleep. Later followed sasuke,sakura,hinata,neji, and last but not least...Naru- wait,where IS Naruto?

**OMG This chapter sucked,**

**ideas?**

**whether it be by PM or Review...i NEED them REALY BAD.**


	4. Dun dun dun

**HIHIHI!!**

**I feel in the mood to update right now .**

**Naruto-Which is realy rare,huh?**

**YUP! .**

**Co-Authors: **

**Sakura-chan-ikah**

**Naruto-kun (yes a fictional character helped with this story,GET OVER IT!)**

**(give me ideas and your name will be added to the list)**

**RECAP:)**

_Tenten was the first to fall asleep. Later followed sasuke,sakura,hinata,neji, and last but not least...Naru- wait,where IS Naruto?_

**END RECAP:(**

Why Naruto? he was in none other than...TSUNADE'S KITCHEN! Doing what? You ask? Why looking for ramen of course! "ACK! This kitchens so BIG!" A small frustrated voice yelled in agony as he raided the kitchen.

"Naruto,you shouldn't be snooping in other peoples kitchen" Said the tired little Sakura. "But Sakura-chaaaaan!! I can't sleep on an empty stomach!" Little Naruto whined while rubbing his stomach eagerly.

"Whatever.I'm going to look for Tsunade-sama. I want chocolate" Sakura said as she tiredly walked out of the kitchen into who knows where.

A few moments later everyone started waking up. Tenten wondered blindly through the house looking for more sporks but instead stumbled upon some senbons (poisonous ones) under shizune's bed she smirked,"This will do"

Far away in Tsunade's backyard a scared little Sakura was wondering aimlessly through her backyard.Sure it WAS JUST a backyard,a backyard Tsunade never cleaned. And on top of that,she was 3 for goodness' sake! It was a JUNGLE back there!

Back in the house..

"Uchiha"

"Hyuuga"

"Uchiha"

"Hyuuga"

"UZAMAKI TIMES ENTHINITY! HA! I WIN!"

Both turned their heads towards the grinning Naruto,"Sorry i thought we were playing a game." Naruto said sheepishly. "Hey dobe." Sasuke said emotionly. "Yes TEME!" Naruto spat out. "Where is everyone?" Sasuke asked completly igoring the fact that a hyperactive little 3 year old just called him a basturd.

Naruto explained,"Weeeelll Shizune got realy ticked off or somethin cause she left and hired babysitters which she said would be here in an hour or so. Hinata is hiding somewhere,Tenten is looking for world-domination tools,Tsunade-baa-chan is still drunk and is punching her bookcase yelling,"JIRAIYA YOU PERVERT!" sakura-chan got lost in the backyard and-...WAIT! SAKURA-CHAN!!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke and Neji's hands and dashed for the backyard yelling,"Sakura-chan! We'll save you!"

**lol Short chapter,neh?**

**Special thanks to Sakura-chan-ikah  
**

**Ideas are still welcome!**

**You'll find out who the babysitters are in the next chapter ;)**

**Heres a hint...**

**"HAI GAI-SENSEI!"**

**"Sand Coffin!"**

**"Sorry, I got lost on the path of life"**

**"FOREHEAD-GIRL!"**

**"Troublesome..."**

**lol yup FIVE sitters! it's an S-ranked mission XD**


	5. Chapter five Poultry

**I'm sorry i haven't updated and it seems like i'm dead it's because that i got into FullMetal Alchemsit now : (**

**I'M SORRY NARUTO! T..T**

**Naruto- what'd you do?**

**Ed- SHE LIKES MAH SHOW NOW : D**

**Naruto: HOW COULD YOU?!**

**I sorry! FMA just kinda sorta...**

**bootedyoutosecondplace . **

**Naruto: T..T**

**Ed- YOU GOT PWNED!**

**Alphonse- Nii-san don't be so mean!**

**Ed- I'm sorry...THAT I'M BETTER THAN YOU! **

**Naruto- : (**

**Also...**

**WinryxEd has also booted sasusaku to second place as well : (**

**Sasuke and sakura- O..O;; THE FUCK?!**

**Ed and Winry- OH YEAH IN YOUR FACE! **

**Co-Authors:**

**Sakura-chan-ikah (cause she has GREAT ideas!)**

**Naruto (cause i feel bad i neglected him)**

**Edward Elric (cause if i don't he'll bug me )**

**Alphonse Elric (CAUSE HES ADORABLE!)**

**Winry Rockbell (Cause she hits Ed in the head with a wrench, and i'm amused by that)**

**x**

All was silent in the house. Peacfull,serene,full of love an- WAIT! This is the wrong house...

* * *

**Recap! (audience:YAY! w00t!)**

_Naruto explained,"Weeeelll Shizune got realy ticked off or somethin cause she left and hired babysitters which she said would be here in an hour or so. Hinata is hiding somewhere,Tenten is looking for world-domination tools,Tsunade-baa-chan is still drunk and is punching her bookcase yelling,"JIRAIYA YOU PERVERT!" sakura-chan got lost in the backyard and-...WAIT! SAKURA-CHAN!!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke and Neji's hands and dashed for the backyard yelling,"Sakura-chan! We'll save you!"_

**End Recap! (audience:Awww. BOO!)**

"SAKURA-CHAN!" A small naruto yelled"S--T this place is huge!" Neji said in amazement. "Oi,watch your launguage." Sasuke said cooly. Naruto turned towards sasuke,"SAKURA-CHAN IS MISSING IN THIS SON OF A B---HEN PLACE AND YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT BAD LAUNGUAGE!?" Naruto shrieked. Sasuke turned towads naruto,slightly irratated,"One,dobe,do you even know where the F--k we are? and two,why should **I** care if sakura is missing?"

**Back in the House**

While the boys in the backyard were having THEIR little affair(uck,you sick perverts not _that _kind of affair) Tenten and Hinata were searching through the house for some more pointy stuff.How did Hinata team up with Tenten? Why,let us look at the big blue screen of flashbacks.

**Flashback**

_Tenten hears Hinata shaking behind her safe door domain. "Hinata-chan?" Tenten whispered as she opened the door,"What are you doing there?" Hinata's eyes were as big as the F i'm gonna get on my homework when i don't turn it in on monday,"I'm scared." She replied shakingly. Tenten giggled,"You wanna help me and my quest to dominate the world?" she asked as if it was a simple questing like,'which way is the train station?' but alas it was not. Why am i talking like this? I do not know... _

_The point is Hinata accepted the offer so there happy? Now you know how they teamed up,now turn away from the big blue screen of flashbacks and get a life you hobos: ) _

**End of Flashback**

Tenten and Hinata wondered aimlessly through the house,looking for anything pointy whether it may be a spork,a toothpick, or even a sharp paperclip.Damn they're obsessed pointy stuff,eh?

**In the jungle-land-backyard**

As Sakura wondered through the jungle land she stumbled across an injured bunny,of course being the overly fluffy little girl she is,took it with her travels in the safari A.K.A Tsunade's backyard.

And thats when all of hell broke loose. Apparently Naruto,Neji and Sasuke were watching her. Naruto, for some odd reason thought the bunny was nothing but a downright no good dirty rotton pig stealing great great gran- oh sorry..wrong story.

Naruto thought the bunny was evil okay? So he went running off to Kami knows where,leaving Neji bored outta his ass with the injured bunny,Sakura, and Sasuke. So Neji then felt like a third wheel and left to go find Naruto,bring his no good ass back to the mansion and hit his head with a turkey for not apparent reason. But then again when have any of us NOT had that feeling? To pelt someone's head with poultry.Ah,good time...gooood times.

**Back in the House**

Knock.

Knock.

Knock

"I'm coming,i'm coming keep your thongs on!" An irratated but still drunk Tsunade yelled.

Gaara,being the one who was knocking,was at a loss of words...How the hell did she know he wore thongs? HAHA! Just Kidding

Gaara,being the one on the other side of the door,was greatly disturbed. His left eye twitched,but he shrugged it off and maintained his cool attitude (insert fan girl swooning)

**I'm sorry this is it for now..yup as always ideas are greatly accepted! reviews are treasured and flames will be sent to the big wrench in the sky!**

**Co-Authors:**

**Sakura-chan-ikah (cause she has GREAT ideas!)**

**Naruto (cause i feel bad i neglected him)**

**Edward Elric (cause if i don't he'll bug me )**

**Alphonse Elric (CAUSE HES ADORABLE!)**

**Winry Rockbell (Cause she hits Ed in the head with a wrench, and i'm amused by that)**


	6. Bionicles and Itachis

**Woooooooow sorry i haven't updated for so long T..T i got into WinryxEd on FullMetal Alchemist so naruto is in second place and so is sasusaku i don't bringing them in here to yell at me so i shall bring the sweet lovable Elric brothers! DUDE i thought i was dead too D :**

**Ed- WHERE THE FUCK AM I?!**

**Well...one of them is...**

**Alphonse- Nii-san! watch your mouth!**

**Thank you Al**

**Ed- Wheres Winry?**

**OOOOOOOOOOH why are you wondering?**

**Alphonse- -snickers-**

**Ed- O..O just get on with the second rate anime story you lazy ass bitch!**

**.. wow i am SO motivated**

**Ed- I'm glad : )**

**T..T**

**Alphonse- see brother?! now you made her cry!**

**Itachi- srsly**

**Sasuke- NOW HES A CO-AUTHOR TOO? **

**Itachi- SRSLY!**

**Sakura- Sasuke get along with your totally hot brother**

**Itachi- haha your girlfriend thinks i'm hot!**

**Sakura- shut up weasel man your brother is still young and has no wrinkles**

**Sasuke- SRSLY!**

**Itachi- BITCH STOLE MAH WORD!**

**Co-Authors:**

**Sakura-chan-ikah (cause she has GREAT ideas!)**

**Naruto (cause i feel bad i neglected him)**

**Edward Elric (cause if i don't he'll bug me )**

**Alphonse Elric (CAUSE HES ADORABLE!)**

**Winry Rockbell (Cause she hits Ed in the head with a wrench, and i'm amused by that)**

**Itachi Uchiha (cause hes fucking hot ok?)**

**Sasuke Uchiha (because even though its fun to make fun of him,hes the bombsauce!)**

**Sakura Haruno (cause she kicks ass!)**

**O.x i know i didn't like the fact they left winry behind either**

**Ed- . IT WASN'T MY FAULT!**

**Oh shut up**

**Al- D : i'm sorry!**

**But the manga is still going, the anime had an alternate ending so yeah... the manga is different**

**hey BTW, if anyone has a gaiaonline add me i'm -Bombsauce-**

**Itachi- srsly**

**TEXT:**

_"srsly" _Author's notes  
"srsly" Regular

**

* * *

Ahh,beatu-licious recap:**

_Knock._

_Knock._

_Knock_

_"I'm coming,i'm coming keep your thongs on!" An irratated but still drunk Tsunade yelled._

_Gaara,being the one who was knocking,was at a loss of words...How the hell did she know he wore thongs? HAHA! Just Kidding_

_Gaara,being the one on the other side of the door,was greatly disturbed. His left eye twitched,but he shrugged it off and maintained his cool attitude (insert fan girl swooning)_

**End the beatu-liciouse recap:**

Srsly THE Kazekage was assigned to do a babysitting job. Why? How? When? Isn't Gaara from the SAND village? Doesn't he assign his OWN missions? Well I suggest you stop being a bitch and go with the flow!

_itachi: srsly!_

_me:STFU ITACHI!_

Unfortunatly,his beloved siblings couldn't make it...

**Back in The sand village**

Temari was searching through Gaara's belongings and discovered... his favorite teddy bear,"OH MY FUCKING GOD! KANKUROU! LOOK!"

In which seeing this,Kankurou began to laugh. But who wouldn't?

Gaara sensed his beloved Mr.Telvis being handled unproperly, but shrugged it off...

_Ed- oh nice name..a combination of Teddy and Elvis -.- _

_me- shut up and be nice to telvis!_

They would die later on...srsly...

**Back at Tsunade's hell-hole**

"Sasuke-kun I hear something" said little Sakura,as they walked to the jungle-forest-ma-bobber. "Oh stop it, it's probably just a rat or something." Little Sasuke replied,very iratated

_Im sorry if i spelled that wrong, i don't have spell-check,my spell check is me._

At exactly that moment,a weasel magicaly fell from the skies. Ok,ok. It actually ran out of the bushes. Either way Sakura got scared,Sasuke tried to protect her. He threw a rock,blah,blah,blah. You know the rest.

The freakin point,is Sasuke caught the CUTE weasel and ordered it to be his slave. Why? Because it was a freakin weasel,okay? Who does Sasuke want to kill again? Itachi, thats right,and WHAT does Itachi's name mean? Thats right. WEASEL.

"YOU NAIVE SIMPLE FOOL!" Sasuke chimed evily, as he picked up the weasel. "You...will be my SLAVE!" He commanded ruthlessly.

**Back in the house.**

"Ahh yes, professer root beer." Tsunade concluded as she stared at Gaara as proffessionly as she could, being drunk and all.

Gaara was getting very annoyed, first the thongs, now the nickname? Was she fucking STALKING him or something! Again just kidding

Gaara was still,in fact getting very annoyed.

_Gaara-DAMN STRAIGHT!_

_me- Professer Root Beer, STFU_

**With Neji**

"Captain Choo-Choo!" Neji shouted to his toy bionicle train. "We're out of amo and the enemy will be here any minute!"

By now you must be asking these following questions:

Where the fuck was he?

What was he doing?

WHAT ENEMY!?

Well remember what he discussed about,Not asking too many questions? Thats right, Go with the flow bitches!

**Sorry i must end this chapter here.**

**don't worry the next one will be longer!**

**I PROMISE!**


	7. READ

**Before I begin,I would like to thank Shadowgirl for her constructive critisism and advice. **

**Realy, you would believe how many people would tear you down for spelling and grammar. **

**So i'm glad that she pointed it out for me first!**

**I would also like to thank Emron The Dragon King for pointing out my error in the description. **

**I'm very greatfull that these two people pointed out these issues in a kind way other than, flaming me until i decide to discontinue this story. **

**But no thats NOT why i'm holding back on this story, **

**It's because i have horrible writer's block, so thats my excuse on why the last chapter sucked so bad. **

**Don't worry the next chapters will be better i'm going to download spell-check also,i'm getting advice from my english teacher 3 **

**So,have no fear! **

**I'll be back before you know it! **


	8. One of my better chapters,I believe

**I'm going to get shot by you guys now,huh? **

**I feel,that everything is like...flying away. I've lost intrest. my effort isn't totally into writing right now,so I guess this chapter won't be that good,but I WILL try to try. (That sounded stupid)**

**Disclaimer: I do not hold any claim to anything mentioned in this story. End of discussion,don't sue me. **

**Co-Authors:**  
**Sakura-chan-ikah **  
**All of my reviewers (I luff you all)**

---

**Tsunade's backyard jungle safari**

**---**

"Sasuke-kun...What are you doing that poor little creature?" Sakura raised an eyebrow at the suddenly muderous child. Sasuke dropped the weasel and went back to his normal self,"Nothing,Sakura. Now lets get going,I don't want to be stuck here forever." he turned around and began walking.

"...You don't have the slightest idea where you're going,do you?" Sasuke stopped,his foot in mid air. "I know exactly where i'm going! I'm going back to the house. Which is that way." he replied with a slight blush on his face,pointing his finger in some random direction.

Sakura sighed and pointed towards the cleary visable house,"It's over there." Sasuke peered over the two giant rocks and sure enough,saw the house. "Very good Sakura. I was testing your navigational skills. You will go far." he walked towards the rocks pretending nothing had happened. Sakura raised a questioning eyebrow at him,but followed anyway,carrying the injured bunny in her arms. The weasel trailed behind them.

Everything was silent for a few moments before Sasuke stopped. "Why is that _thing_ following us?" he hissed and pointed at the weasel. "Don't you remember,Sasuke-kun? You commanded it to be your slave." she replied innocently.

"Na-uh."

"Yes huh."

"NO. Stop lying."

'_That's great,his maturity must be wearing off. I bet in a few moments he'll be shouting for his juice box.' _Sakura thought and rolled her eyes.

"I want juice." Sasuke demanded. Sakura widened her eyes and looked over,"No." Sasuke scowled and sat down,"I WANT JUICE!" He whined. A large sweatdropped appeared on Sakura's head. They had to get that godamned antidote.

**---**

**The house of Root Beer.**

**---**

"For the last time,i'm not playing." Gaara said simply. "Come on!" Yelled Tsunade. "It's fun! Look,right foot on yellow,left hand on red. Thats easy! They're almost right next to each other!"

Yes,they were playing twister. Why? I don't know.

"I know you can do it,Gaara!" screamed Lee,with the burning passion of youth in his eyes. "Uhm,hey guys,shouldn't we be watching the kids. Or making an antidote for them?" Ino questioned. "Oh they can handle themselves!" Tsunade yelled.

"...They're three." Shikamaru stated. "Don't forget. They will also loose their maturity and resort back to their three year old personalities by the end of the day!" Lee reminded them. "Well we're not going until Gaara puts his fucking right foot on that yellow circle over there,and his left hand on the red triangle." Tsunade demanded.

At that moment everyone looked at Gaara with a murderous intent. He sighed and was about to give in,that is until Shizune burst throw the door and knocked him down,holding a small pink bottle.

"You guys! I have the antidote right here! I just needed to clear my head,in order to make it but-" The little bottle Shizune was holding was knocked down by Gaara. She sighed and looked at the little empty bottle,"I'll be back." she frowned and slugged out of door. They heard a faint mutter of,"That took hours to make." But honestly speaking,no one cared.

They then resumed in threatening Gaara,which obviously didn't affect him. When that didn't work,they retorted to bribes. Of course,that didn't work either. Oh what were they to do,to make the Kazekage play twister.

"I'LL STUFF CHOUJI'S UNDERWEAR DOWN YOUR THROAT!" Ino screamed in fury. Gaara's eyebrow twitched,but he still stood there motionless. "You mean that fat guy?" he asked.

A scream suddenly penetrated the silence.

"UWWWAAHHH! I'M NOT FAT! I'M CHUBBY!"

Chouji burst through the doors with a flaming fury in his eyes. "CHUBBIES RULE!" his voice echoed throughout the house. "SHUT UP!" Tsunade screeched,throwing a shoe at him. Causing Chouji to get knocked uncouncious.

**---**

**World domination:Step one,Aqquire pointy obejects**

**Alliances: Hinata**

**Enemy: The guy on the oatmeal box**

**---**

"Umm...Tenten-san?"

"Yes Hinata-chan?"

"W-why do you want to take over the world? I m-mean it wouldn't benefit that much,at least I don't think so.."

Tenten stopped and looked off into space,as if remembering something horrible.

"I want to find and punish _him._" she said darkly. Hinata stopped,confused she asked,"Who?" Tenten looked at her feet,then turned around to face Hinata,"The guy..._on the oatmeal box._"

Hinata surpressed a giggle. "B-but Tenten-san,hes not real." Tenten looked up,offended and baffled,"Thats what they WANT you to think,Hinata-chan! Everytime you buy a box of oatmeal,you're giving into his plans. He wants to take over the world with that horrid..._old people food_,thats why WE must do it first!" Hinata widened her eyes in fear. "Don't worry,Hinata-chan! It's a dangerous mission,but we can do it! I'm sure!" she declared and punched her fist in the air.

"AHHH!" A little blonde blob ran through the halls. Tenten grabbed his collar and threw him on the floor,"Oi,baka. What are you doing?" she asked him as he got up,rubbing his now throbbing arse. "Well you see,I was with Neji and Sasuke-teme,then they found this evil bun-AHH!" Neji,with all his strength,smited Naruto with a rubber chicken.

"Neji-san? What are you doing here? Where'd you get that rubber chicken? Why did you smite Naruto with it?" Teten asked franticly. Neji stepped over the unconcious Naruto and replied calmy,"I'm here because Sasuke and Sakura made me feel like a third wheel,the rubber chicken was laying in the middle of the bathroom,and because I felt like it." he suddenly pointed at Naruto and screamed,"HAHA PWNED!" then went back to his normal self,despite his sudden outburst.

Hinata rushed to Naruto's side,"N-naruto-kun! Are you okay?" she asked. Naruto regained slowly got up,he had swirls in his eyes and a bump the size of Texas on his head. "Y-yeah,Hinata-chan.. I just need to.." he fell down and layed there for a couple of minutes. Neji giggled.

The hall fell silent. "Neji...you giggled." Tenten widened her eyes in shock. "Guys don't giggle." he stated simply. Tenten raised an eyebrow,"Well you just giggled."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"Guys don't giggle. They chuckle."

"Well you sure didn't chuckle."

"BYAKUGAN!"

"AHH! PERVERT!"

"WHAT THE HELL?! WE'RE THREE!"

"SO!? YOU STILL HAVE THE HORMONES OF A THIRTHEEN YEAR OLD!"


End file.
